There has heretofore been known a mobile communication system configured to provide a communication coverage area divided into multiple cells and to allow a mobile station UE located in each cell to perform communication, as shown in FIG. 11.
In this mobile communication system, a radio communication data combining device establishes a communication path (an access link) for the mobile station UE via the cell selected based on communication quality information or the like on the cells reported from the mobile station UE.
A mobile communication system according to the W-CDMA mode, for example, achieves mobile communication with high communication quality in such a way that the mobile station UE is allowed to simultaneously establish three access links at a maximum, and that the radio communication data combining device combines data transmitted from the mobile station UE via the access links.
For example, in a general “public area service” such as voice communication, the mobile station UE may be located in any of the cells. Accordingly, the above-described radio communication data combining device is installed at a radio control device RNC and data combined by the radio communication data combining device are delivered to a correspondent device via a core network CN.
Meanwhile, a mobile communication system according to the IMT-2000 mode enables establishment of an internal communication area (a private area #1) which is established in a building or the like, and a home area (a private area #2) which is established at home or the like as shown in FIG. 12.
In such mobile communication system, by connecting radio communication data combining devices #c and #d respectively to LAN environments in the private areas #1 and #2, for example, as shown in FIG. 12, it is possible to provide a “local area restricted service” which enables large-volume data communication and the like in the private areas #1 and #2 without placing a heavy load on the public area.
Thus, in this mobile communication system, a user can utilize the “local area restricted service (a first service)” in the private areas #1 and #2, and utilize the ordinary “public area service (a second service)” in the public area with the single mobile station UE.